


Mayday, we're going down (for hours)

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crack, Genderswitch, M/M, discussions of frigidity, dp, really silly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Companion toShiver, may not make sense if you haven't read it. Ryo isn't enjoying being a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Mayday, we're going down (for hours)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Ryo/Shige/Pi, background KoyaMassu  
**Warnings:** Crack, genderswitch, DP, really silly porn, discussions of frigidity  
**Summary:** Companion to [Shiver](http://memberlust.livejournal.com/5570.html), may not make sense if you haven't read it. Ryo isn't enjoying being a girl.

 

  
“I,” Ryo grinds out, glaring at everyone like whatever is wrong is their fault. “Have not. Had an orgasm. Since _this happened_.”

Shige is quite proud of himself for not laughing. He’s pretty sure this confirms that Ryo’s transformation was some kind of lesson for insulting frigid women.

But still, he has some sympathy. Unlike Ryo, Shige can imagine what it would be like not to be able to orgasm.

“You two,” Ryo grabs Shige and Yamapi by the wrists when rehearsals are over, “you both have big dicks. Let's go.”

And Shige _could_ tell Ryo that he’d probably be better off if he got rid of the focus on dicks, but hey, Shige’s dick wouldn’t mind the attention. So he tags along to Ryo’s apartment with Yamapi and lets Ryo lead things, even though Ryo seems to think the sole purpose of foreplay is to get the guy hard enough to get going. Ryo doesn’t seem open to suggestion, anyway.

They end up making a Ryo sandwich, with Shige lying on the bed. He can’t do much more than hold onto Ryo and kiss him, letting Yamapi lead. He tries to hold on as long as possible to make sure Ryo comes, but it’s incredibly tight and Ryo keeps biting Shige’s lip and squirming, and Yamapi keeps giving him these intense looks.

He earns himself a glare from Ryo when he comes, but he’s pretty sure he gets off easy because Yamapi is still going strong, and Ryo seems to be enjoying himself.

But then Yamapi comes (with a muttered, “shit” that sounds more panicky than turned on), and Ryo still hasn’t. Thinking quickly, Shige takes advantage of the way Ryo twists up to punch Yamapi to push him onto his back, instead, sort of desperately hoping he doesn’t bruise Ryo’s boob in the process. Before Ryo can figure out what’s happened and retaliate, Shige settles between his legs and gets licking, relaxing only when Ryo moans.

He feels a hand stroking his hair and looks up, surprised to find that it belongs to Yamapi, not Ryo. Yamapi, he thinks, looks awfully aroused for someone who just got off.

“You know, Ryo-chan, I heard a rumor that Shige’s really good at giving head,” he says. “You should count yourself lucky.”

From the way Ryo groans when Shige uses the barest hint of teeth (feeling safe because Ryo’s really a masochist, and everyone knows it), he’s not about to deny that. Though Shige wonders who the hell was talking to Yamapi about Shige’s skills in bed.

After a while of Ryo moaning like a porn star, though, there’s still no sign of an orgasm. Already tired from dance practice and sex, Shige gives up trying to think after the first twenty minutes and starts on writing things with his tongue.

First he goes through hiragana, even throwing in the obscure old ones that have fallen into disuse. But when he gets to the end, Ryo still hasn’t come.

Yamapi’s fingers slide from Shige’s hair to Ryo’s clit as Shige starts on katakana, pressing his own fingers into Ryo. He nips Yamapi’s finger playfully when it presses against his lips, and Yamapi gasps.

By the time he’s through katakana, Shige’s jaw is starting to ache. And Yamapi has started making out with Ryo, which Shige would really like to watch, but he can’t without stopping what he’s doing. And he’s pretty sure Ryo would kill him for that.

So he starts in on NEWS songs, going in reverse chronological order and skipping the repetitive bits.

The whole Live album gets about as much response as the kana did. “Weeeek” is apparently about as good for giving head as it is as a song, and he makes a mental note to remember that. Ryo’s body keeps tensing, and Shige begins to feel like there’s an end in sight.

But while he’s working on “Ordinary” (another hit), Yamapi asks Shige if Ryo tastes good.

It’s probably meant to be dirty talk, but he makes the mistake of referring to Ryo as “she”, and Ryo nearly crushes Shige’s head with his ass as he sits up to yell, “I am not a girl.”

Yamapi looks bewildered. “But you have boobs. And other girl parts.”

“That doesn’t make me a girl!” Ryo shouts. “Get out. Both of you.”

Shige thinks this isn’t really fair, but he doesn’t want to deal with an angry Ryo, so he stumbles into his pants and slips out the door after Yamapi, putting his shirt on in the hall. Later, he explains the basics of gender studies to Yamapi over coffee (Yamapi’s treat).

 

 

 _I’m trying Ohkura._ , reads the text Ryo sends Shige the next day. He’s probably supposed to feel jealous, but he’s really just glad for the chance to rest his jaw.

But he does feel a bit victorious when he’s greeted by an angry, still-boobed Ryo at their next rehearsal, until Ryo starts to demand that Shige go down on him _again_. About to retort that Ryo should just go buy a vibrator, Shige has a better idea. He buys one himself, that evening, and slips it into Ryo’s bag at rehearsal the next day.

 _Did you get my present?_ he texts Ryo at around midnight, after Ryo has had plenty of time to try it out.

_Yes. It is so much better than your mouth._

Shige snorts. _Good, I’m never giving you head again._

_That’s what you say. What are you doing tomorrow?_

_Fishing. (￣へ ￣ 凸*_

_What time are you leaving? I’ll go with you._

_Dude, you hate fish._

_Whatever. Time?_

And so it happens that Ryo tags along on Shige’s fishing trip the next day. Shige is somewhat dismayed to find that Ryo hasn’t turned back into a guy—he’d assumed that the curse had lifted. Ryo seems dismayed when he discovers that Shige was going fishing with other people.

But he sticks around, and when Shige makes it clear that he’s not going to stop fishing to pay attention to Ryo, Ryo just sits next to him and dozes on his shoulder.

It’s a nice day, sunny and warm and quiet, and Shige finds himself enjoying the weight of Ryo’s head on his shoulder as he watches his float.

Then he gets a bite, and jerks his arm violently to make sure the fish is hooked before reeling it in. Finding his pillow suddenly a foot to the left, Ryo grumbles a little, but he sits quietly while Shige puts the fish in a bucket and casts his line again.

When Shige sits down, Ryo goes back to leaning on him.

“I guess I can see the appeal,” he says. “It’s really peaceful.”

He falls asleep again, and when Shige catches another fish he notices that Ryo is a guy again. Curious to see how long it’ll take Ryo to notice, he doesn’t mention it.

THE END

 

 

*If your computer can’t handle that emoji, it’s flipping the bird.


End file.
